Falling inside the black
by CheshireBear
Summary: "¿Cómo iba a ser feliz si aquel hombre sonriente y carismático del que se había enamorado ya no existía?"/ Angst. / Drabble largo. / Kougyoku centric. / SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


**¡Introduciéndome en el fandom de Magi~! o/**

**Pareja:** Esta vez es una pairing hetero, _increíble pero cierto_ (?) ¡**Sinbad**x**Kougyoku**! Si tenéis un poco de _imaginación_, también podréis apreciar **SinJu** y **SinJa** camuflado (?)

**Advertencias:** Contiene **varios spoilers del último arco del manga**. **BASTANTES**. Es _puro_ **angst**. (?) **Kougyoku centric** en su gran mayoría. Tiene una **teoría inventada** de lo que puede pasar en los próximos capítulos.

**Disclaimer:** El maravilloso mundo de **M**agi ha sido creado por **Ohtaka Shinobu**~

Y sin más, os dejo con el fanfic!

* * *

Desde que le vio aquella noche bajo la luz de la luna, se sintió extraña.

No se iba a mentir porque la princesa supo al instante de qué se trataba ese angustioso sentimiento en su pecho al pensar en él: era _amor_.

En aquel momento pensó que tenía que olvidarse de él, pues además de que estaba comprometida con el desconocido rey Ahbmad, tampoco creía tener alguna oportunidad con alguien tan estupendo.

Pero muchas cosas pasaron y, de una forma u otra, acabó pasando una agradable temporada en el país de su amado rey, el cual se encontraba en una isla al sud de Balbadd.

Sindria era brillante y próspera. Un país lleno de gente que sonreía de una forma sincera que cautivó a Kougyoku. Todos allí tenían una vida simple pero plena; todos los días eran divertidos y emocionantes.

El país que Sinbad había creado era lo que él más amaba, por encima de todo... tal vez por eso Judal y el imperio Kou en general quisieron destruirlo.

Kougyoku Ren adoraba todo sobre el rey de Sindria. Aquel hombre nunca le había dicho una palabra ofensiva, a pesar de ser como enemigos. Siempre había sido amable e incluso le permitió pasar un tiempo en su amado país. Cuando decidieron luchar con sus equipos Djinn, fue la experiencia más liberadora que la princesa había vivido jamás.

Aunque todo había sido como un sueño para la joven, tuvo que volver al imperio Kou. Lo pensó mucho, pues Sinbad le ofreció el quedarse allí con él... pero eso suponía traicionar a su imperio y a su familia. No podía hacer eso.

Sabía que con esa decisión se convertiría en la enemiga de Sinbad, por lo que en un futuro tal vez tuvieran que pelear seriamente, a vida o muerte. La princesa sonreía al pensar que probablemente el gentil rey intentaría evitar aquello a toda costa.

Entonces surgió el pacto entre el imperio Kou y Sindria, algo totalmente inesperado por todos. Una gran guerra era inminente entre Magnoshutatt, el imperio Laem y el imperio Kou. Sin duda Sinbad había sido puesto entre la espada y la pared por alguna razón para elegir unirse al oscuro imperio Kou, pero nunca salió a la luz el motivo del pacto... por lo menos no el real, porque hubo centenares de rumores.

La gente de Sindria se opuso contra aquel pacto que a sus ojos parecía sin sentido y hubo varias revueltas por todo el país. La luz de aquella rica tierra se estaba perdiendo. Aun así Sinbad aguantó todas las quejas y nunca se vino abajo en público.

La princesa sabía que, sin duda, él estaba haciendo todo aquello por la gente de su querido país, a la cual amaba más que a si mismo.

A pesar del alivio que supuso para el imperio Kou -ya poderoso de por si- tener a Sinbad de su parte, la joven Ren no estaba feliz, ni mucho menos.

Su radiante rey había cambiado.

No exageraría si dijera que nunca más volvió a ver una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y lo mismo pasó con su inseparable consejero, Ja'far.

En cambio, Judal parecía no caber en si de gozo. Se pasaba el día tras Sinbad, todo el día colgando de su cuello o de su brazo mientras el rey le observaba sin quejarse, con sus antes vivos ojos dorados ahora opacos.

Por fin Kougyoku tenía lo que siempre había soñado desde la noche en que conoció al rey de Sindria, que era tenerlo a su lado, luchar en el mismo bando..., verle cada día. Pero no era como había imaginado; su corazón ya no latía con fuerza al verle.

¿_Cómo iba a ser feliz si aquel hombre sonriente y carismático del que se había enamorado ya no existía_?

* * *

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que el primer fanfic que colgaría de **M**agi sería de Sinbad y Kougyoku?

Al principio pensé que acabaría odiando _irremediablemente_ a la princesa **sólo por amar a Sinbad** (?) Pero después me di cuenta de lo _cutie_, _inocente_ y a la vez _fuerte_ que es. Incluso el amor que siente por Sinbad se me hace adorable~! Aun así mi pareja preferida de **M**agi es el **SinJu** *^*) De hecho, pronto -_espero_- colgaré un **lemon** de ellos dos *****_publicidad gratis_(?)*****

Bueno, ya dejo de _spamear_ mis notas finales. Espero que os haya gustado este **_drabble-_largo-que-tira-para-oneshot**. (?)

**Nos leemos~! ´w`)/**


End file.
